Grave Days
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Archer Emiya is a criminal investigator for Fuyuki City, but what happens when he starts a relationship with a beautiful woman he had met in a taxi and starts skipping days at work when there's a huge mystery case happening and starts to ignore all of his friends and family? Modern Day AU, Pairings: ArcherEMIYAxRin LancerxBazett and DiarmuidxArturia
1. Meeting a Beauty

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I really hope you enjoy this new story! Don't know how long it will be, but I just thought that I should write something different for a change, so hope you like it! :)**

 **P.S. – I'm also debating whether or not to add any of my OC's. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks :) Also, I'm sorry to anyone who also has other fanfics like this. I just thought this story up a few days ago and thought that it would be a good story to write. I do not mean to copy any other fics, just making that clear. Rin's appearance is also based off of her older appearance. Once again, thank you so much for reading.**

 **Warnings: bad language and references to sex**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero characters. They all belong to Type Moon and the brilliant Nasu.**

* * *

 _ **Grave Days**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Meeting a Beauty**_

"What the hell's happening to you? First, you get married and now you're going to start trying for a demon? What's next? Are you going to start thinking about moving? Seriously, who the hell are you?" Archer asked his crime partner, Cu. Cu rolled his eyes and shook his head at Archer's ridiculous response, his arms were crossed and he was slumped in his chair. It was a cold early-December day with a light snow falling from the sky like salt being sprinkled onto some food. The two were at one of Fuyuki City's most popular cafés. Archer was a tall, white haired man with tan skin and had a rather serious tone, although he could have his moments of being a complete troll to everybody around him. He, unlike Cu, was still single and was 28 years old, as well as being a criminal investigator for nearly six years now. Cu, or as most people called him Lancer, was quite the opposite. He had gotten married two years earlier to his wife, Bazett, who used to work at the Mage's Association but somehow managed to become one of the world's top female boxers. Lancer had blue hair and was quite handsome, as well as having a fun and wild but yet still mature personality. He was also 28 years old but was still older than Archer by a few months. "What would happen if you would end up getting a demon like my little brother?" Archer asked, causing Cu to roll his eyes at him once more.

"One, Bazett and I have already been married for two years. Two, I said that we're _thinking_ about having children. Three, you seriously need to get a girlfriend for yourself. And finally four, you're brother isn't that bad!" the blue-haired man responded before sipping on his coffee. The two men were speaking about Shirou Emiya, Archer's little brother, who was a full ten years younger than them. Although Archer absolutely despised the eighteen-year-old high schooler, everyone else from the company didn't seem to mind him and actually somewhat liked the kid. Yes, he did have a childish dream of wanting to become some kind of "hero of justice", but nobody could blame him because Kiritsugu, Archer's and Shirou's father, had died when he was twelve.

"I don't even understand why everybody likes him so much", Archer stated. To others, the man was acting stupid and arrogant. He always thought that he was much better than the boy at anything and everything. In reality, Archer probably had had the best childhood out of everybody in the company. He had grown up with his whole family – his mother Irisvielle, Kiritsugu, his little sister Illyasvielle, Shirou, and even his father's apprentice Maiya as well as having their full-time maids Liz and Sella. Others such as Cu - who had grown up with his little brother, Setanta, and lived with their guardian, Scathach, while having to go through brutal training from the woman, Diarmuid – who had been adopted from a young age, and Saber – who had been looked down upon by her family because she was not born a male, did not have such great of lives.

"Oh, poor Archer, you had to grow up with your whole family, while everyone else in the company had to live with either a family who looked down on them or people who weren't even their real family. Poor you indeed", Cu mocked. Archer gave him a blank expression, causing them to go back to their previous conversation. "Anyway, why the hell are you worried about it? What you should be worried about is who Diarmuid is dating, not Bazett and I thinking about having kids. I mean…wait, what's wrong?" Cu asked Archer noticing his confused face.

"Diarmuid's dating someone? Since when?" Archer questioned, explaining his confused look. Cu put his coffee down and looked at the other man.

"Well, I'm not totally sure if he's actually dating her, but he did say he really liked someone", he stated. Archer nodded in response. "Who knows, I'm a criminal investigator, not a love investigator", Lancer joked before finishing his coffee.

"No, but you're probably the closest to a love investigator out of the whole agency", Archer told his friend. Cu just shook his head. It was true; he _was_ the only married man in the whole agency. No one knew how that was possible, but it was. Suddenly, Cu's phone started ringing rather quietly. He put up his index finger as if to tell Archer to wait a moment before picking it up.

"Hey, Sweetie", Lancer said, making Archer realize that Bazett was calling. Sometimes their relationship wanted to make Archer puke. He opened his mouth and acted like he was gagging. Lancer just glared at him, causing Archer to chuckle quietly. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. Love you too, bye", he said into his Galaxy before hanging up. He then turned to Archer with a blank expression. "Grow up already. Just because I have a beautiful, wonderful, perfect wife doesn't mean that you should be jealous. Well, actually, no, be jealous, because you should be", Cu stated, before standing up and throwing his empty cup away. "I gotta go. Bazett and I are going out for lunch."

"That's gross", Archer stated simply.

"Look Archer, you can't sleep with my perfect wife. If she wants to have a one night stand once in a while then she can, but I won't let her sleep with an ass like you", Lancer replied. "Well, see ya. And do everyone a favor and go find yourself a girlfriend, so you don't bug everybody constantly. And plus, you might actually be less gloomy then you usually are."

"Wow, you're so funny", Archer responded sarcastically, earning a small chuckle from Cu. "Now, get your ass out of here before you make your oh-so-perfect wife angry. That woman must be a real pain in the ass to calm down. Actually, that probably goes for all women", the white-haired man continued.

"And we wonder why you don't have a girlfriend", his friend stated. "Anyway, see ya later", he continued before putting his coat on and finally walking out the door of the café. Archer shook his head at the ridiculousness of the other man while watching him get into his silver 2015 Porsche 918 Spyder (which everybody was jealous of). _What a showoff,_ Archer thought to himself. Both Cu and Bazett were payed very well, with Bazett being very wealthy from being a world famous female boxer and Lancer usually getting payed somewhere around $90,000 - $100,000 a year. Archer finally finished his coffee and threw away the cup then put on his coat and walked out of the café. He felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. Seeing that he had gotten a message from Cu, he clicked it and read it. _Take a cab that's heading south, detour to the north,_ the message said. _K, thanks man,_ Archer texted back. Luckily, there was a cab heading south nearby. Archer signaled to the cab, and fortunately the driver saw him. The cab pulled over to the side to let the white-haired man get in. When he got in the cab however, he was surprised to see that he wasn't alone. In the seat beside him, a woman with long, black, wavy hair sat next to him with a small, welcoming smile. She looked about the same age with gorgeous blue eyes and a clear, pale face. She wore a simple white turtle neck with a medium-length, black skirt over dark grey leggings. She also wore brown, heeled boots with a red, long overcoat as well as black gloves. He looked at her with eyes full of surprise. The woman was definitely beautiful. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you", the woman greeted Archer, the welcoming smile still on her face. Archer snapped himself back into reality.

"Oh, uh, sorry, it's very nice to meet you as well. I'm Archer", Archer responded while holding out his hand for a handshake, which the woman politely shook in return.

"I'm Rin", she said, as they released each other's hands.

"So, where to?" the cab driver asked Archer before he missed his chance of asking.

"Oh, uh, wherever I guess. I don't have anywhere specific to go", Archer replied.

"Then, how about coming with me? You seem like a fine man. I would like to get to know you better", Rin said to the other passenger. He looked at her, trying not to blush. He turned his head towards the driver but still kept his eyes pointed towards Rin.

"Yes, that would be fine. Drop me off with this lovely lady", Archer told the driver with a small smile. The woman chuckled and shook her head a bit.

"Is that your way of trying to flirt with me? I must say that I am impressed; most men waste both mine and their precious time with cheesy pickup lines. And, thank you for the compliment", Rin stated.

"You are ever so welcome", Archer replied. For the rest of the ride, Rin and Archer made small talk about different things such as hobbies and sports they liked to watch. Archer also learned that Rin was currently 27 years old and only 9 months younger than him. The man never thought he could actually enjoy talking to a stranger this much, especially a stranger sharing the same taxi. When they finally arrived at Rin's destination, the two of them payed and got out of the cab, with Archer being gentlemanly and shutting the door for the beauty. She giggled at the action and proceeded on getting out while thanking him. Archer and Rin walked beside each other on the street that they had gotten dropped off on. For some odd reason however, Archer felt like the street was familiar, like he had seen it before and walked down it before, but decided to dismiss the thought and proceeded to walk and talk with Rin.

"So Archer, may I ask you what your last name is?" Rin asked after about fifteen minutes of other small talk. Archer looked at her and smiled.

"Emiya. And yours milady?" Archer asked in return.

"Tohsaka, Rin Tohsaka", the black-haired woman stated simply. Archer, who was a good amount taller than her, smiled down at his new friend.

"That's a beautiful name. It sounds so elegant", the tall man commented. "You're name is as pretty as your eyes", he continued. Rin once again giggled.

"You really think so?" she asked, her face starting to blush but luckily no one could tell because of the cold weather. Archer simply nodded in response to her question. She grinned bigger. She had never met a man like Archer before. She liked how polite the man was and how he flattered her. "Well, thank you very much. I do say if you are trying to get my attention, you are definitely succeeding. How did you get so good at flirting with women?" Rin asked half-serious.

"I have a friend who specializes in that kind of stuff. In fact, I'm really surprised that he decided to get married so soon, speaking that he loves flirting with women", Archer answered, recalling the same friend he had just been drinking coffee with not that long ago. Rin giggled.

"Well, tell him I said that the little tricks he taught you are very impressive. Speaking about love and girlfriends and such, do you happen to be dating anybody right now?" she questioned, full of interest. Archer chuckled at the question. He never would have thought that someone would actually ask. He thought that it was quite obvious that he was single.

"No. Did you think that I would be dating someone?" the man asked, still chuckling.

"Actually, I did think that, yes."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well, I don't know, because you're a very handsome man and very sweet", she replied truthfully, earning yet another chuckle from Archer.

"I think you need to get to know me", he said with a humorous tone. "So, how about you? Do you have a boyfriend or husband?" he continued.

"No, that reminds me", Rin stated, as she opened her large, brown purse and started to rummage through it. She found a pen and notepad and started to write something down on a piece of paper. She then handed the small piece to Archer along with the notepad and pen. He gave her a look of confusion as if asking her what she was doing but that question when he looked down to see her signature and cellphone number written down neatly on the separate piece of paper that she had given him. "It's so you can call me", she smiled. Her smile was probably so warm that it made the snow on the ground around her melt. Archer smiled back and wrote his own number in the notepad, then gave it back to her after he was finished signing his name.

"Is it okay if I call tonight?" he asked her politely.

"Yes, that would be fine. I definitely look forward to receiving your call", she responded happily. "Unfortunately, I should be getting home. I have some stuff to do there", Rin told Archer.

"Alright then, talk to you tonight", he said.

"I look forward to it", the woman replied kindly.

"Goodbye then", Archer stated.

"Goodbye", Rin replied before walking away. Archer smiled at her as she left towards her home. He started to head back, but then a voice called out to him from behind and he finally realized why the street looked so familiar. He turned around to see Cu standing right in front of him, his arms crossed. Archer looked at his phone, only to have his eyes widen at what time it was – 2 o'clock. It had almost been two hours since he had left the café. He looked back up at Cu who just stood there, waiting to hear Archer's story.

"I met her in the cab I took, and she invited me to come with her since I had nothing else to do. And then, we got to talking and we ended up exchanging numbers", Archer admitted.

"Well, looks like my advice worked", Cu joked.

"We're just good friends", Archer defended.

"Sure, because a guy and a girl who just met always flirt with each other. Yep, that's one way of starting a _real_ good friendship", the other man said sarcastically while shaking his head. "Anyway, I was just going to ask you if you needed a ride home; it has been getting pretty cold lately", Lancer offered.

"Nah, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. Plus, I wouldn't want to waste the time that you could be spending sexing it up with your wife", Archer replied humorously.

"Well, okay then. Just call if you need me to come pick you up and bring you home", Lancer said.

"I'll be sure to do that. Thanks, man. See you later."

"Bye", Archer heard Cu say as he walked through his driveway and back to the large house that Bazett and he lived in. Archer thought about how the day was actually going pretty well for him and thought about what he would say when he would call Rin later that night. He smiled to himself, as he continued to walk down the street that held many houses for wealthy people. _That's it; I'm going to ask her out on a date. Yeah, I think it's good to go on a date with someone every once in a while,_ Archer decided in his mind. _Yeah, I'm going to ask Rin out on a date._

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked the first chapter of this new story. Man, I'm really wondering how I somehow started writing this as a huge crime case fanfic and ended up writing it as a Rin/Archer fanfic (and speaking that I don't ship them as much as I used to makes it even weirder that I ended up accidentally changing the plot). Things are weird in this world. Things are definitely weird in this world. Well like I said before, I really hope you enjoyed, and have a WONDERFUL Day! P.S. leave as many reviews as you like :p**


	2. A Chance at Love

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! :D**

 **Warnings: bad language**

 _ **Chapter 2: A Chance at Love**_

Diarmuid sat at his desk doing some paperwork. The light from the lamp barely illuminated the room, but it provided enough light for him to see. He moved his fingers through his black hair. He felt frustrated and angry with himself. So much so that he could barely do the work in front of him. The man put the pen he held down on his desk and started to rub his forehead. _Ugh, why are you so stupid, Diarmuid? You'll never have a shot with her, so don't even imagine it happening,_ he thought to himself, his hands covering his eyes. Suddenly, his cellphone started ringing. He moved his hands down to see who was calling. He looked at his phone and saw that the person calling was none other than his best friend. He answered it, "Sup, dude."

"Yo, whatcha up to, my friend?" Cu's voice rang out from the phone.

"Paperwork, so why'd you call?" Diarmuid asked somewhat bitterly without thinking about what he was actually saying. He knew that his friend was not just calling just to call him. The other man had better things to do. When Diarmuid realized what he had asked, regret washed over him. He must have sounded harsh. Even though he knew that Cu didn't care, he still felt remorseful over asking his best friend the question.

"Ah, I see. You're thinking about that girl that you like. Let me guess, you're mad that she most likely won't truly love you", Cu said. He knew that Diarmuid hated the curse that he was given at birth. He knew that Diarmuid never really wanted to get married or have a girlfriend because of the fact, and he knew that if Diarmuid would get with somebody, it would more than likely be a one-sided relationship, speaking that most women would fall under his charm (literally speaking).

"Kind of, the beauty I fancy happens to have a high magic resistance. I'm just grimacing over the fact that I'll never have a shot with her", Diarmuid told his friend.

"Oh, is that right? Well, you should have more confidence. I mean you basically have the superpower of sleeping with any woman you want. But anyway", Cu continued, getting back to what he was actually calling for. "I think we should really look into where the real Archer went, because the guy I saw today for the second time definitely wasn't the ass I know and hate", Cu said.

"Don't you mean 'know and love'?" Diarmuid questioned the blue-haired man.

"No, how could I ever place someone like Archer as someone I love as a brother? Seriously, I don't know what's worse, asking if I love Archer like a brother or if I like Gilgamesh as a friend", Cu replied, truthfully. Diarmuid chuckled at the comment that his friend had made. He knew full well how much Cu hated Gilgamesh's guts. Hell, he knew how much the whole company hated Gilgamesh's guts. And frankly speaking, it was pretty hard to get Cu to hate somebody, let alone the whole entire company.

"Haha, that _was_ a pretty stupid question for me to ask. Anyway, why do we have to investigate Archer?" Diarmuid asked before taking a few sips of the hot chocolate that sat on the desk beside his papers.

"Because, the man has a date", Lancer stated simply causing Diarmuid to choke on his warm drink in surprise. Diarmuid covered his mouth, so he wouldn't accidentally end up spitting out the drink. He finally managed to swallow it and started coughing.

"Archer? Has a date? With a woman? Like, a real woman?" Diarmuid asked after his coughing fit was finally over. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Archer, the most unlikely man to ever have a girlfriend, was going on an actual date with somebody. To him, hearing that Alo, another investigator from their company, actually possessed normal emotions would be less surprising to him than hearing that Archer had a date. "You have to be fucking with me".

"Nope, he just called me. And not only is he going to be going out on a date, but he actually sounded oddly _happy._ He was like _creepily_ happy", Cu stated, his voice in disbelief. Diarmuid didn't even know that Archer actually _had_ that emotion. And if he did, he certainly never showed it in front of anybody. "Also if you're saying that _you_ can't get a date with the girl of your dreams, then I would really reconsider you thinking that, because if _Archer_ , one of the biggest asses we know, can get a date then so can you."

"Pfft yeah", Diarmuid agreed.

"I mean _I_ already met the girl of _my_ dreams, so you can too", Lancer said. Diarmuid nearly face-palmed. Lancer really did love his wife more than anything else in the world. Diarmuid could hear faint kissing sounds echoing from the phone, signaling that he should hang up soon.

"Yeah, I can _hear_ that", he responded while chuckling. He remembered when he first learned of the two's relationship. Lancer and Diarmuid were both twenty, and Diarmuid accidentally walked in on the two making out. At the time, Diarmuid only thought that Bazett was one of Cu's many, many one night stands, but the relationship ended up going on for another six years before Cu finally proposed. Diarmuid remembered their wedding like it was the day before. It was one of the most beautiful weddings he had ever seen, and it was most likely more beautiful than any of the ones that can be seen in any show, magazine, or website. Bazett certainly did look beautiful that day, and it was one of the few times, if not only time, that he had ever seen Bazett in a dress. Surprisingly, he had been chosen as Cu's best man, but Cu told him after the ceremony that he had chosen Diarmuid because his brother was too young and immature and even if Setanta happened to be mature enough he would have still chosen Diarmuid because he _was_ his best friend. Diarmuid remembered Bazett's tears of joy rolling down her cheeks (even though she tried so hard not to cry) when Cu was saying his vows and the kiss that followed after the two had said their "I dos".

Cu simply chuckled in reply. "Well, I better get going. I have some, uh, business I have to take care of. I just thought I'd tell you about the miracle that happened today."

"Okay, thanks for the info", Diarmuid replied.

"Yep, see ya, dude", Cu said.

"See ya", Diarmuid responded before hanging up the phone. He shook his head. He started to reminisce Cu and Bazett's wedding once more. His favorite part of the wedding, however, was after the ceremony. He could still feel the small hands of his gorgeous dance partner he had longed to touch once again ever since that moment. He had somehow gotten lucky that night and received the chance to dance with the girl he fancied. Diarmuid, knowing that he might not ever have the chance again, took the wonderful opportunity and asked her to dance with him to one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard. He recalled the beautiful smile she wore on her face after he had asked. It was even more beautiful than the song they danced to, more beautiful than any garden or ocean, more beautiful than anything that he had ever seen. Not only her smile, but her personality, her pure gorgeousness, her pure soul, all things that made him long for her, long for the feeling of her touch against his skin, long for the sight of waking up every morning to see her snuggled up to him. Diarmuid remembered Cu describing to him what it actually meant to fall in love. One of the many things that Cu had told him about falling deep in love was that every second of the day you seem to yearn for the one you're ever so in love with. Diarmuid had the same reasons of longing for the woman he wished for as Cu had for Bazett. All of the reasons that Diarmuid had, he remembered Cu listing off the same ones in his vows.

Sighing to himself, Diarmuid cut off his thoughts and proceeded on working on his paperwork. _'Once you're in love, it gets hard to focus on anything else, especially if it's a thing like work_ ', Cu's voice rang in his head. When Cu told him that, he didn't believe it. It was most likely, because Diarmuid had thought that he had found that special someone in Grainne. But now, he realized how stupid he was in thinking that. Grainne's touch was nothing compared to the beauty's Diarmuid desired now. Thinking about it now, Grainne barely even seemed pretty to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of yet another call. Diarmuid knew it couldn't have been Cu again, because he was "taking care of some business" at the moment. The raven-haired man looked toward his phone and was surprised to see who the caller was – Arturia Pendragon. He hesitated before answering it.

"Hello?" he greeted, hoping he didn't sound stupid.

"Hey, Dia", Arturia greeted in reply, using the nickname she had given him during one of their training sessions during college about five or six years ago. He chuckled at the name; her voice alone put him at ease.

"Hey, _Artie_ ", he teased, causing him to hear her light laughter sound out from his phone. The two always seemed to randomly call each other to have odd small talk (mostly because they had nothing important to do). Unlike Cu, Arturia never really had a true reason for calling Diarmuid, while Diarmuid never had a true reason for calling Arturia and yet they still did it frequently up until a few months ago. "So, what's up?"

"Shouldn't you know this by now? We only call each other when we're bored and have nothing to do. Come on. I thought you were smarter than that Dia", Arturia said. It was true that it was useless for Diarmuid to ask what Arturia was doing. He knew full well that they called each other when they were bored. "By the way, I just realized something", the blonde continued.

"Oh? And, what's that, dear?" Diarmuid asked.

"We haven't done this in a while. Hell, I barely even remember the last time we talked privately. You know, without Cu, Archer, or Alo with us. You know, just _us_ ", Arturia told the man. Diarmuid smiled lightly. He hadn't realized or even thought about how long it had been since they called each other for completely random chit-chat.

"Yeah, I guess so", Diarmuid agreed quietly. It had been almost seven months since they last called each other, and Diarmuid didn't even notice. He was too busy. He was too scared. He was too aggravated. He didn't know the _exact_ reason why he had decided against ever calling her when he was bored, but he had an idea. _"'Would you like to dance milady?'",_ the scene from the wedding replayed for what must have been the millionth time in his head. _"'I would be honored to dance with such a handsome and chivalrous man', the beautiful woman said as she slipped her small, fragile hand into his and started towards the dance floor, a warmth radiating from her heavenly smile._ "I guess I've been too busy to call lately", Diarmuid told her.

"Mmm yeah, work can really be annoying. Well, at least we're not like Lancer who's married", Arturia said.

"Yeah, I actually just talked to Cu right before you called", Diarmuid said.

"Oh really?" Arturia asked.

"Yeah, I could make a safe gamble that he's doing his wife this very moment".

"Haha, seems like him", Arturia giggled in response. The two were silent for a moment. Even if they weren't in the same room, just being on the phone with each other made them sense each other's presences. "Hey Dia?" Arturia's voice rang after about two minutes of pure silence.

"Yeah?" Diarmuid responded.

"Do you- do you think I'll ever find, you know, the _one_? I mean, I have to admit that I'm kind of jealous of Lancer and Bazett's relationship. They always have each other's backs, and they know that they'll always have at least one person that loves them. I-I guess I'm just scared about what would happen if I wouldn't find the one for me, and I end up dying alone." Diarmuid smiled to himself. It meant a lot to him that she was residing in him of all people.

"Yeah, I think you will. Do you fancy anybody?" the man asked.

"Yeah, but I'm scared that if I ask and he turns me down it'll ruin our friendship", Arturia told him. _That's the same way I feel,_ Diarmuid thought to himself.

"Oh, well I'm sure it won't hurt to try, right?"

"I don't know. We're really close friends, and I'm not sure if I want to ruin a friendship so close to my heart", Arturia replied. "So, do you fancy anybody?"

"I do", Diarmuid simply stated.

"And, who is it?"

"Sorry, my lips are sealed", he said as his smile grew bigger. _You,_ he was saying in his mind. He could hear Arturia playfully pouting on the other side of the phone, and he laughed at her rare childish moment.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that", she said, rustling sounds came from the background. "I'm gonna find out who you like."

"Well, good luck with that, sweetheart", Diarmuid stated.

"Thank you, because I _will_ find out", Arturia said. "And, I know exactly who to ask."

"You'll be lucky if you somehow manage to get any help from Alo. And even if you do, don't you think your plan will backfire somehow? I mean, we are speaking about Alo."

"No, my plan is perfect", Arturia responded, earning another chuckle for Diarmuid. "Well, it's getting pretty late. I should be going. You better beware tomorrow, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne!"

"I look forward to it. Well, see ya, sweetheart", Diarmuid told the woman. "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Dia", Arturia replied. The call ended, and Diarmuid leaned back in his chair. The memory of their dance kept replaying in his mind like a record. _Her small, fragile hand slipped into his as she started towards the dance floor. Beautiful music was playing, and Diarmuid could see Cu and Bazett dancing with each other, their foreheads pressed up against each other. Diarmuid held her waist with his large hands, while she held onto his muscular shoulders. She wore a beautiful blue dress, and her hair was down. To Diarmuid, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, prettier than any other maiden anywhere. He twirled her around causing her to giggle. Her laughter seemed contagious, and Diarmuid started giggling as well._ Diarmuid chuckled to himself remembering the moment. It had been the first time he had realized how much in love he actually was. He knew he was in love with her before that moment, but he hadn't realized how much he was in love.

Diarmuid picked up the pen he had been using. Five minutes passed, and Arturia still walked around in his mind. He decided to get the paperwork done another time and quickly organized his desk before standing up from his chair and turning off the lamp. He walked out of his office space and went into the living room. He ran his fingers through his hair once more and sighed. He scratched his scalp, messing his hair up. He then walked to his bedroom and started to get undressed. For the third time that night, his phone started to ring. Not bothering to see who it was, he answered it.

"Hello?" he greeted into the phone once more, the upper-half of his body bare.

"Sorry for calling again. I couldn't sleep", Arturia's voice said from the other side of the phone. He smiled and sat down on his bed.

"It's fine. I probably won't be able to sleep either", Diarmuid told her.

"Well, there was that and something…else", Arturia said.

"And, what's that, darling?" Diarmuid asked her, now lying down.

"You know how I said that I was scared of dying alone with no husband or nobody loving me?"

"Yeah, you just said that barely forty-five minutes ago", he stated.

"Yeah, I know, but…you'll always be there for me, won't you Dia?" Arturia asked him. Diarmuid was surprised at the question. He would have never thought that Arturia would ever ask that question.

"Of course I'll always be there for you, Artie", he replied honestly. His voice was more serious than Arturia had ever heard it. "Come on; don't tell me you'd think I'd let you die all by yourself being lonely." He heard a small, quiet giggle from the other end. It reminded him of the time that they danced, causing him to smile a little bit brighter.

"No, I knew you would always be there for me. But you have to do something", Arturia responded seriously.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Diarmuid asked.

"You have to _promise_ me that you'll never ever leave me alone and let me die lonely. And also, _promise_ to me that you won't get married to somebody who's a bitch to me if you do ever decide to get married", Arturia told him sternly. Diarmuid chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I promise. And by the way, the chances of me getting married are slim to none. I don't want to marry somebody who only loves me because they are literally under my charm", Diarmuid reassured his friend.

"Good", Arturia replied. "Because _if_ you would ever end up falling in love with some unworthy maiden, then I would be sure to murder you _and_ the maiden before a wedding would happen. But if she's worthy or if I know her real well, then I may just let you marry her." Diarmuid chuckled more.

"Don't worry. I would never let myself marry someone that you wouldn't like. Plus, I don't even want to think of the types of curses you'd have Alo put on me", Diarmuid laughed.

"Haha, you'd be the most cursed man throughout all of the lands", Arturia giggled. "But yet maybe not, I don't want my most loyal and most trusted knight to be cursed to the marrow of his bone. It would be highly inconvenient." Diarmuid continued to laugh for a bit longer before stopping. There was a small moment of silence. "…Hey Diarmuid?" Arturia asked, the same way as the last time.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Thanks", she said, happiness present in her voice.

"No problem."

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it :) Well, have a WONDERFUL day and be sure to leave a review about what you think so far :)**


	3. Love Going Around

**A/N: Enjoy the Chapter**

 **Warnings: Bad Language**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Love Going Around**_

Archer walked into the work place happily. He smiled from ear to ear, causing everyone around him to look at him in confusion. He had never showed that amount of emotion before. Hell, he probably never even showed _any_ emotion before. "Hey, Diarmuid! Hey, Arturia!" he greeted cheerily to the two.

"Um…hey", they said in unison. Archer went on walking happily through the work space.

"What the hell happened to him?" Diarmuid asked the blonde woman beside him, who just continued to stare at the white haired man. She brought her lips over beside Diarmuid's ear.

"I think he's really, really drunk", she whispered, earning a slight nod from the raven-haired man in return.

"Hey, Alo! Beautiful day we're having, isn't it?" he asked the strawberry blonde haired woman while passing her.

"Are you fucked up?" she asked him with a questioning look on her face.

"Nope, I'm just effed up on love!" he replied to her.

"…Yep, you're definitely fucked up", she stated with a bored expression on her face. Everybody around her started to chuckle after hearing her response. "What? It's true", she told them.

"Archer, how are you doing, brother? So, I see that you actually have emotions unlike Alo", Arthur, Arturia's little brother, stated.

"Go fuck yourself", Alo said from behind them.

"Well, I'm doing great! Anyway, have you seen Cu around? I need to tell him something", Archer stated.

"Oh yeah, he's in the lounge", Arthur replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem", Arthur said. He watched as Archer made his way to the lounging area. Once Archer was out of sight, he felt a huge stack of papers get shoved into his chest hard. He turned around to see Alo. "Iskandar wanted you to do these. Good luck", she stated before walking away from him.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled loudly.

* * *

"Hey, I've got to tell you something, dude", Archer told Cu after finally finding him. Cu turned to his friend.

"What?" he asked after taking a sip of his coffee. After a quick glance at Archer, he realized that Archer was creepily happy. He looked at the other man in confusion. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

"Drunk on love", Archer replied as Cu took another sip of his coffee, which happened to be a huge mistake. The blue-haired man put his coffee down and started coughing while pounding on his chest. After he was done, Lancer just stared at his coworker.

"Oh god, please tell me that you did not just say that and I'm having some kind of horrible nightmare", he said, earning him a glare from Archer. "Oh god, you _did_ actually just say that. Are you sure you're not drunk? Are you high? Tell me what's wrong with you before I have to go to a bar and destroy my liver."

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just in love, okay? I won't ask you if you've ever been in love because you have a wife and it's kind of obvious. But anyway, I'm so excited", Archer said, trying to get back to the main subject. He pushed Cu out of the way of the Keurig machine and started to make himself a cup of coffee.

"You're really starting to scare me", Lancer told him. Archer rolled his eyes.

"If you were wondering why I'm so excited, it's because my date with Rin is tonight, and I thought you would want to know about it. I mean you _have_ been bugging me by saying that I should get a girlfriend", Archer said.

"And now I'm really starting to regret that", Cu whispered so that Archer couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"Nothing…but anyway, no seriously dude, even when _I_ first fell in love with _Bazett_ I wasn't that happy before our first date. And I was pretty damn happy too", Lancer told Archer.

"I don't know; you were _pretty_ happy."

"Yeah, but we also did it before our first date so I was happy that I was probably going to get some if all went well…which it did and now we're married", Cu stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I still know the entire story. She's your perfect wife, blah, blah, blah. Yeah, I know about you and your disgusting relationship with your wife", Archer replied.

"See, there he is. There's the ass I usually know. Now, go get her tonight and stop being so damn happy about it, because I can tell you that everybody in the office is becoming scared of your new personality", the man told his friend. Archer chuckled.

"Fine, fine, thanks man", he said.

"No problem, dude", Cu replied. Archer left the lounge room and in came Alo. "I think he's on drugs, Alo", he said to the woman.

"Oh, I thought he was drunk", she stated as she made herself a cappuccino.

"I thought that, too", Lancer agreed.

"Yeah, so I heard you and your wife are planning on having kids."

"Well, we're thinking about it. Kids are tough to handle sometimes…or maybe all the time. But yeah, we're definitely thinking about it", he replied.

"If I were you, I would wait until I was thirty; because once you're thirty, that's when things start to slow down and stuff like that. But that's not why I came to talk to you", Alo said.

"Oh? Then what did you come here to talk to me about?" Lancer asked the redhead.

"Diarmuid and Arturia, that _thing_ that's happening between them – that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Is something happening between those two? Because really, it seems like they're doing it in their free time."

"If he is, I don't know anything, but you're right they have been spending a lot of time with each other lately. I don't know. Maybe they are becoming a thing", he replied.

"I would honestly guess so, because I do know that-", Alo stopped before she could say anything else. Diarmuid and Arturia walked in at that exact moment, both smiling happily and looking at each.

"Oh, hey guys", Diarmuid said once he noticed that Cu and Alo were standing there.

"Hey Cu, hey Alo", Arturia greeted sweetly.

"Hey", Cu replied.

"Gross. Well, I have to go punch a little blonde boy in the face, so I'll see you guys later", Alo said before grabbing her cappuccino and walking out of the lounge to go look for Arthur. Cu, Diarmuid, and Arturia watched her as she left.

"Was she talking about my brother, and why did she say gross?" Arturia asked Lancer.

"Yes, she was talking about your brother and…I have no idea what she meant by gross", Lancer nervously laughed. Arturia looked at him closer but decided it wasn't worth her time to think about such matters. She was going to talk to Alo later anyway about a certain issue that she was having.

"Oh, well okay then. Anyway, I have to go talk to her, so bye, Cu, bye, Dia", she said before exiting the lounge to go search for Alo, leaving a very confused Cu and Diarmuid.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the short chapter! Next up is the conversation between Alo and Arturia! Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	4. Love Released

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Love Released**_

"Alo!" Arturia called to her friend, as she walked through the hallways. Suddenly, she heard her younger brother scream, telling her that Alo must have caught him. "Hey, Alo! I need to ask you for a favor", she said after Alo was finally in her field of vision, Arturia could see Alo holding Arthur up by the collar.

Alo looked toward Arturia and dropped Arthur, who ran away like a child running away from a stranger on the street. The strawberry-blonde haired woman sighed and walked toward her friend. "The brat got lucky today. Whatever, I'll get him soon. Anyway, what do you need, Arturia?" the woman asked, turning her attention to the person in front of her. She could see red on the blonde's cheeks, as Arturia opened her mouth to reply. "Ah, I see. This has to do with Diarmuid, correct? I should have known from the unusual amount of love radiating from you", Alo stated before Arturia could give her answer. Alo guessed that she was right due to the large blush that crept up on Arturia's face.

"H-How do you know that I came here to talk about Dia?" Arturia asked, an enormous blush on her face.

"I just told you, didn't I? Anyway, you're also very easy to read. You always blush when Diarmuid comes up in a conversation. And the sad part is that I wasn't the only one to notice it either. Cu noticed it as well. Hell, even _Archer_ noticed it", Alo informed Arturia.

"I-I don't blush every time he's brought up! D-Don't be ignorant!" the short woman retorted embarrassingly, causing Alo to sigh once more.

"I'm only making it worse, aren't I? Well, I guess it can't be helped", she said to herself. "Anyway, what did you want to ask me about him? And don't even say anything about how I don't _know_ that you're going to ask me something about _'Dia'_ , because I _do_ know that you're going to ask me about him", Alo told Arturia.

Arutria looked down at the ground. "Um well, can you, you know, like kind of…spy on him to see what he all likes and stuff…or maybe try and get me…a date with him?" she asked her friend nervously. Alo opened her mouth to tell Arturia that she didn't want to, but Arturia must have been prepared because Arturia opened her mouth before Alo could decline.

"If you say no then I'll be sure to tell Sasaki your number, and if you do help me then I'll get you a trip to that really nice spa you've always wanted to go to. Bazett and I will even come too", she said. Alo looked at her with complete aggravation.

"You son of a bitch", Alo replied. She really wanted to go to that spa. It had 4.9 stars out of five from over one thousand reviews. "Ugh, fine."

"Yay! Thanks, Alo! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Alo replied, as she rolled her ruby red eyes. "Just don't be talking to me about all your hopes and dreams for the fu-"

"Could you imagine Dia and I getting married? Wouldn't we make such a cute couple? Omg, that means I would be Arturia Pendragon Ua Duibhne. Hehe, that sounds so cute! Don't you think so, Alo?" Arturia rambled.

"I hate my life", Alo sighed.

* * *

"Why was she in such a rush?" Diarmuid asked Cu. Cu was about to answer when his phone vibrated – a text from Alo, he read the text and smirked to himself. He quickly texted her back with confidence and turned back to Diarmuid to answer his question.

"No idea, but you and Arturia, huh? I could ship it", the blue-haired man commented. Diarmuid blushed after he heard what his best friend had said. Upon seeing Diarmuid's red race, Lancer chuckled.

"So Arturia _is_ the one you're after. Ha! Alo and I could not have been any more right", the man said.

"W-Wait, you and Alo guessed that I was after Arturia?" Diarmuid asked in disbelief.

"We didn't _guess_ ; we _knew_. And anyway, the whole company could have guessed that you two dig each other", Cu replied.

"You mean I dig her?"

"Nope, the company can totally see that Arturia digs you just as much as you dig her. I mean you two do seem _pretty_ comfortable with each other. It even makes me wonder if you two have already fu-"

"Okay, I get it!" Diarmuid told Cu before the conversation could get out of hand. Cu started chuckling again. "How the hell does Bazett put up with you?"

"I don't know. I guess we were just meant to be together."

"Oh, really? I would have never guessed. You two seem like the type of people who would do it during a phone call. Oh wait, I'm sorry. That's already happened before…twice", Diarmuid responded, causing Cu to only chuckle more. He knew it was the truth. That was the reason for his laughter.

"Well, we just couldn't wait any longer. Well enough about my perfect love life, you should ask her out. Like I said before, if Archer can get a date then so can you", Lancer reassured his best friend.

"Yeah, but I don't want things getting weird between us", Diarmuid said. "I'm just worried that our friendship might get ruined if things don't go well", he continued.

"Oh, come on. Everything will go fine!" Cu replied optimistically.

"Well, I'll think about it, okay? I don't want to rush into things too fast", Diarmuid replied.

"Fine, fine…then I guess you can just sit back and watch Gilgamesh go and take your _only shot_ of actually getting together with the girl of your dreams. Argue if you want, but Gilgamesh does _not_ take no for an answer", Cu said.

"Gilgamesh is planning on asking her out?" the raven-haired male asked worriedly.

"Yep, planning on asking her today, too. I personally heard that he was going to ask her sometime around one", the other man informed him

"B-But, it's already 12:30!"

"Well then, you better hurry up and decide", Cu told Diarmuid. "This one decision could change your life forever." Diarmuid just stared at Cu for a moment. Then, he finally opened his mouth to say something.

"I'll be right back", he said before dashing out of the lounge and towards the direction that Arturia had gone when she chased after Alo.

"Cu saw that the light in the bathroom across the hall was turned on, signaling that it was occupied. Suddenly, Alo came out. "Nice job", she complimented.

"I told you that I had that, didn't I?" he replied. "Nice lie by the way."

"What lie?" Alo questioned.

"The lie about Gilgamesh asking her out today", he told her. Alo just looked at him with a blank expression.

"…That wasn't a lie", she told him.

* * *

"Arturia!" Diarmuid called. "Arturia!" Finally, the woman he desired was in sight; and luckily, she was alone. She stood in the meeting room (which was more of an entertainment room) looking for something. "Arturia", he called once more. Finally, she looked his way.

"Oh, hey, Dia", she smiled, as he walked up to her. "Do you need something?"

"Hold on. I-I need…to catch…my breath", he said, as he got a hold of himself. Once he did, he straightened himself up and returned her smile that was as warm as a summer day. "Sorry about that" he told her. She giggled lightly, the rhythm of a feather bouncing in a soft breeze.

"It's fine. I'm guessing that you have something pretty important to tell me, if you were full out sprinting all the way here", she stated, causing a soft glow on Diarmuid's cheeks and ears.

"Ha-ha, yeah, I guess you're right", Diarmuid agreed. "And I, uh, actually was going to _ask_ you something", he told her.

"Oh, okay", she smiled.

"Well, uh, I was actually going to ask you if-"

"Wait, hold that thought", Saber interrupted.

"Hmm? What is it?" Diarmuid asked worriedly. Suddenly, he saw Arturia reach her hand up to his forehead. He started to think of their dance at the wedding once again. The way her hand was raised up to his forehead was the same way her hand was raised up to his own at the wedding.

"Oh, never mind. Sorry for interrupting, I was just making sure you were okay. You look a little…" she slowed down her sentence, as she locked eyes with the handsome man in front of her. "…red", she finished.

Suddenly, she felt Diarmuid's hands grab her waist, as she reached both of her hands up to run her fingers through his soft hair. Their lips locked in a passionate release of love and desire. Their tongues wrestled for dominance even though they both knew that the battle would ultimately end in a tie. The two moaned in pleasure, as they continued to kiss each other, not even acknowledging the world around them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed! I will most likely start updating more often, so make sure you keep up if you're enjoying this so far. Well, have a WONDERFUL day!**


	5. Progressing of Love

**A/N: Hey everybody! :D First, I would like to say I am very sorry for the huge wait for this chapter, and I really hope I can make it up to you somehow! I've just been having so many other story ideas roaming around my brain. Seriously, I have five other stories I'm planning to start writing once I get a little farther in my other fan-fictions! X) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I hope you think that it was worth the wait since you guys have probably been waiting for this since the first chapter! So without further ado, here is chapter 5 of Grave Days!**

* * *

 _ **Progressing of Love**_

Rin slipped into her short, red dress and threw on her black sweater. She then proceeded to go into the bathroom and do her makeup. She was definitely excited for her date. She couldn't even remember the last time she went out with someone.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She'd be lying, if she said she wasn't nervous. Archer seemed like such a nice man. The woman even thought that she might even have a chance with him. Maybe, if luck was on her side, she would be able to stay in a long term relationship with the handsome man.

Rin took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself. _Just stay calm, Rin. Archer seems like a decent man. If the date goes well, then we'll probably have another, and if that one goes well then we'll probably have another. Just don't screw this up for yourself. You actually have a chance_ , she told herself.

She took the cap off of her black eyeliner and made a fine line on both her top eyelid and underneath her eye after putting on her foundation and cover up. She then applied her eye shadow and mascara. Finishing her look, Rin looked into the mirror for a moment before hearing the doorbell ring.

Her heart was beating as fast as lightning. Arriving at the door, she turned the knob and saw Archer smiling with a bouquet of roses. "For you, my dear", he stated while handing the to her. Rin's face flushed. She was not used to being flattered in such a way. Taking them in her hand, she gave her date a smile.

"Thank you", the woman said, as he walked inside the house.

"So, this is your house? This seems a little big for one person. It must take forever to clean", Archer stated. Rin's house, or more like mansion, was huge. There were many rooms and decorations accenting the walls. Although the size seemed a little much, it was beautiful all the same.

"Yeah, it does. On top of that, I barely have the time. So, most of the time I spend here I spend cleaning. If it would have been up to me, I would have bought a much smaller house", the black-haired female replied. "I inherited this place from my parents. They um...were murdered ten years ago, so I got everything that was in their will."

Archer turned to her. "I'm very sorry to hear that. I have to deal with handling investigating murders everyday, so I know how much of an effect the loss of a loved one can have on someone."

"Is that right? I'm guessing that you are a detective of some sort", Rin guessed.

"A crime investigator", the man stated. He looked at her closer. She was definitely beautiful. How did he get lucky enough to meet someone like the woman in front of him? "You look gorgeous by the way."

He could see a blush appear on her face, and a cute, embarrassed smile make its way to her lips. "Th-thank you", Rin stuttered.

"You're very welcome. So, are you ready to go to the restaurant?" Archer asked her. The female gave a him a small nod.

"Of course", she responded. _Don't screw this up,_ she told herself. Everything was going great so far. Archer seemed to be the type of man that she would definitely get along with.

"Let's go then", he said, as he made his way to the door and opened it for the beauty. Rin turned off the lights of the family room and grabbed her small, black purse and made her way out, thanking him as he closed the door behind her.

* * *

 _Her scent is so sweet. Why didn't I tell her sooner? I'm such an idiot sometimes_ , Diarmuid thought to himself, as he basked in the beauty that was Arturia. Her lips felt soft, as she lightly pressed them up against his. It was a feeling that one could not feel unless they were truly in love. _So, this is what the feeling Cu was describing is like. He's right. It_ is _the most wonderful thing in the world._

Diarmuid heard the light giggle of Arturia come from her mouth. Her hands were placed on his neck, as his own were placed on her waist. She sat in his lap, facing him, as they were on his bed. He wondered how much two people would have to truly love each other to be able to just sit and do nothing but kiss for what seemed like forever.

He kissed her neck and shoulders sweetly. "I love you", he repeated in a whisper.

"I love you too", she would whisper back in a just as honest and passionate tone. There was no doubt about it. The two loved each other. The two loved each other more than anything else in the world. The world could be crumpling down around them, and they still would not stop loving each other.

The two broke from each other to get oxygen in their lungs. They pressed their foreheads up against each other. Suddenly, they heard the vibration of a phone. They looked towards where the sound had come from. Arturia saw that she received a message from Alo. She took a moment's glance at Diarmuid and proceeded to pick up the phone. Her eyes widened at the message.

"Oh my god", she said while handing the phone to Diarmuid. He looked at the phone, and his eyes soon widened in shock. The message read, _look who's here_ , with a picture of Archer and a woman who must have been the date that Lancer had mentioned earlier that day standing in front of the desk.

"It's actually going... _well_ for him? That's a surprise", the Irishman commented. He handed her back the phone, which she placed on the side table.

"You knew he had a date?" his lover asked.

"Yeah, Cu told me."

"Ah, so that's why Archer was acting so strange this morning", Arturia said.

"Yep", the raven-haired male stated, as he continued to kiss her. Another giggle erupted from her.

"You're so impatient", she told him. Diarmuid let out a small chuckle.

"No, I'm not. You're just too beautiful for me to contain myself, so I blame you." The small blonde laughed in response and continued to kiss him.

* * *

Archer pulled the chair out from underneath the table and pushed it in as soon as Rin sat on it. The restaurant they made reservations for was very beautiful, having a romantic candle on each table with the lights dimmed. Archer wanted this night to be special, so he chose the most amazing restaurant he knew. From what he could see, Rin was astounded at the decorations and the beauty. "This is amazing", she said after Archer had taken a seat.

"I'm glad you like it", he replied with a small smile.

"Like it? I _love_ it", Rin responded. "I'm glad we exchanged numbers. This is the best date I've ever been on, and we haven't even ordered our drinks yet", she continued.

The date went quickly. They stayed at the restaurant for about an hour and a half, and yet the time that had passed seemed as though it had only been twenty minutes. The food they ordered was incredible, and the champagne tasted wonderful. The date had been perfect.

"Would you like to come back to my house? It's not as big and fancy as yours, but I think it is rather comfortable", said Archer, as they were walking towards the car. Rin looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"I would love to", she answered, as they arrived at the car.

"Wonderful", the white-haired man smiled back, as he opened the door for her. She gave him a small "thank you", and they soon made their way to his home.

* * *

Alo lied in her bed, her eyes resting, with Zoal, who had has right arm wrapped around her waist as she faced away from him. Suddenly, a phone rang from the table beside of the bed. The two opened their eyes and lifted their heads and looked over to where the sound came from. It happened that Alodine's phone was ring, the caller – Arturia.

Zoal put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes once again. Alo reached for her phone and answered it, "Yes?"

"Hey, sorry I didn't text you back; I was sort of _busy_ at the moment", the woman on the other end explained. The strawberry-blonde sighed, knowing that phrase all too well from a certain someone that she knew.

"Please, don't say that again. You're going to start sounding like Cu and Bazett. And I texted you that like two hours ago", she replied.

"Yeah, I know. And don't act so innocent when you and Zoal go and do the same things as they do", Arturia told her. Alo rolled her ruby-red eyes.

"The difference is that I don't come up with stupid excuses. Now, what do you want?"

"I just called to find out about Archer and that woman. Did anything happen in between them?"

"No idea. Zoal and I left ten minutes after I took the picture", Alo responded. "Call him, if you really want to know how things went. I have better things to do than stalk people. I have my own life you know."

"Oh, come on. You have that mind read skill for a re-"

"Goodbye, Arturia", Alo cut her off, before Arturia could remind her of the skills that were as useless as trying to get Gilgamesh to work. The female lied her head back down and closed her eyes, as Zoal cuddled closer to her. She felt his furry tail get moved onto her bare leg.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"Arturia wanted to know if anything happened between Archer and the girl he was with", she told him.

"She realizes that he's most likely going to be at work tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but you know how Archer is. He's the 'I say nothing because I hate people' kind of guy", Alodine stated. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired. Seeing Archer both happy _and_ on a date is too much for a brain to process", she continued, as she reached over and turned off the lamp.

"Alright, goodnight, Alo", spoke Zoal while giving her a small kiss on the cheek and neck.

"Goodnight, Zoal." And with that, the two were asleep. What had happened between the familiar man and the unfamiliar woman that night was a mystery to all besides the two who had experienced it. The only thing that the others knew from that night was that Archer's future took a drastic change. What his new route of life held was unknown and could only be unlocked by living through the tomorrow. The only question was - Did tomorrow hold good or bad things?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everybody! :D Overall, I'm not sure what to think of this chapter, so please tell me what you thought in the reviews. Like always, hope you enjoyed and have a WONDERFUL Day!**


End file.
